Amends Unmended
by ckorkows
Summary: DM has a penchance for trouble - a penchance that lands him a job with none other than HG!  Can they work together to find a possible 'cure' for memory charms?  Or will certain problems remain unmended? Rated T for now...just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_**Blah, Blah, Blah…disclaimers - don't own the characters, ain't sellin' it, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah… I think we all know the drill. **_

**Amends Unmended Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Draco Malfoy strolled through the furniture store slowly, running his long, pale fingers along a contemporary zebrawood sideboard. The muggle saleslady – he'd forgotten her name already – was rambling on about the value and inspiration of this particular piece.

He nodded politely, turning away from the piece with a smirk on his face, "I'll take it."

The lady gushed, excitedly detailing the cost and speed of delivery even as she calculated her commission on the one of a kind piece. This was by far the largest commission she had ever received and she knew that Brody would be ecstatic about this bonus.

As he followed the rounded lady to the front of the store Draco cast his gray eyes around. Checking for witnesses before withdrawing a polished piece of wood from his pocket.

"We can have the piece delivered to you in seven days if you pick the standard package," The woman – Linda if the name on her shiny badge was correct – turned, smiling, "But something tells me that you are the kind of man who wants things now. So for an extra hundred pounds we can have it delivered by dinnertime tonight."

Draco smiled charmingly back at the lady, watching her eyes drop to the slender piece of mahogany in his hand, "You read people well Linda."

Linda's smile melted off of her face as her mind fought against the spark of recognition that raced through her being at the sight of that...that...whatever it was! A tremor of terror passed through her as broken images bombarded her mind – flashes of light, a cruel laugh, a young boy crying, and that stick.

Her voice was shaking as she addressed the young man before her, "Sir. Please..."

Draco frowned at the woman, aware of what she was begging for even if she didn't yet understand. His own eyes became distant as if remembering – perhaps more clearly – the same thing she was, "I'm sorry mugg... Linda. For everything."

He raised his wand high above his head, Linda's wide eyes following the movement as he tore it down through the air and shouted, "_Finite Obliviatum!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermoine Granger strolled into the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes with a migraine chasing close on her heels. It was supposed to be her day off today. She was supposed to be spending time with Ginny and Mrs. Weasely, doing wedding plans and trying on bridesmaid dresses.

Hermoine smiled at that, stopping by her assistant's empty desk to check messages, perhaps it was for the best that she was called in today. She'd already gone shopping with the female Weaselys on ten separate occasions in the search for, as Ginny put it, "The perfect 'look at me but really look at the lady next to me' dress" without success.

By the time she'd entered her office, Hermoine was grinning broadly, having thoroughly convinced herself that being called into the office was a blessing in disguise. That smile fell when she saw the object of her friend's affections standing before her.

Of course, it wasn't Harry's presence that caused her grin to slip off of her face quicker than you can say 'lumos', it was the man who was sitting beside the Auror, staring across the room at her with a sour look on his face.

Granger pinched her lips together. This man spent more time in her office than she did! She transfigured a chair to collapse into and tucked a quill and some parchment onto her lap as she leveled her gaze with the man across from her. "What did you do this time Malfoy?"

_**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I am aware it is really short but it's actually sort of a prologue to the rest of this story. If you enjoyed, disapproved, or just plain hated it feel free to review and please don't forget to...**_

_**Enjoy the Ride,**_

_**Ckorkows**_


	2. Draco's Salvation, a Solution

_**Blah, Blah, Blah…disclaimers - don't own the characters, ain't sellin' it, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah… I think we all know the drill. **_

**Amends Unmended Chapter 2 - **

"You did what?"

Harry flinched slightly at the high pitched voice that flew at his charge from merely feet away. Hermoine was on her feet, her quill and parchment forgotten as she glared daggers at the seemingly nonchalant man before her. Even though Harry wasn't in the direct line of fire he knew what that particular hands-on-hips stance meant - Draco Malfoy was in for it. The Boy-Who-Lived quietly made his escape as Hermoine focused all of her anger on their former enemy. He knew just exactly how quickly that anger could transfer to him, and he'd rather not give her a chance to make Malfoy's being in her office his fault.

Draco shrugged, outwardly calm as he tried to pacify the woman before him. She really was a sight with all that hair flying wildly about her bright red face. "I...She deserved to know. I had to apologize to her and that was the only way I could think of doing it."

Hermoine stared incredulously at the man – yes she thought, Draco Malfoy had definitely become a man – in front of her. She pursed her lips, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers as she attempted to explain to the arrogant man just exactly what he had done that was wrong.

"Ignoring the fact that you used a untested, unapproved spell on a Muggle... and the fact that said muggle and her husband are currently holding audience with our Obliviators!" Hermoine ran her fingers though her flyaway curls, trying to tame them even as she tried to gather and organize her thoughts, "You can't just go around playing with people's memories Malfoy! It's unconscionable. What you put that poor woman through today..."

Draco frowned, he didn't do anything wrong! "I obliviated her afterward – she doesn't remember anything. She deserved to know Granger. She deserved to remember, for just that one moment, who she used to be, what actually happened to her son and husband. I gave her that... and then I fixed it so that it would be as if it never happened."

Hermoine sighed as she dropped back into the chair, "But it did happen Malfoy. And this time...this time I don't know if even you can weasel out of the consequences."

Draco's eyes fell, the small flicker of hope he'd had blown away with Hermoine's somber words. Sure they didn't like each other very much, but... Draco had done a lot of stupid things since getting out of Hogwarts four years ago, the least of which was a recurring bad habit of playing with memory charms and attempting to create a way to un-obliviate someone. But every time he'd wound up in this office, every time he 'accidentally' obliviated his house elves or a garden gnome, Granger had been there for him. Giving him the benefit of the doubt for reasons unknown.

Actually, there was a reason. But both Draco and Hermoine chose to ignore the truth that stared them in the face everyday and go on as if that...incident...had never happened.

Hermoine noticed the slump in Malfoy's shoulders, the way his silver-blonde hair fell over his face in the ultimate display of defeat. She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers as she gave in. The way she did every time he showed up in her office.

"Malfoy. I'm not going to pretend to understand why you seem so desperate to find a way to recapture obliviated memories. Or why you seem to believe that you can just play with the heads of Muggles for absolutely no reason..." She paused, waiting for those gray eyes to raise up and meet hers, "But I think I have a solution. One that will help you continue your... 'studies'... and will get you out of my office for good."

Draco stood, a small smile playing around his thin lips as he passed his former classmate on the way to the door. As his slender fingers played around the cool metal handle he turned, sadly smiling at the woman as she focused on sending the quill flying across her parchment – documenting their discussion - "I do have a reason Granger."

Hermoine didn't even lift her head as she scribbled her final sentences, "Mmmmmhmmmm..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was three days later when Draco finally heard from Granger on her 'solution'. He was sitting in his study in the high-rise apartment he had been forced to purchase after his father died. (Apparently the Manor disapproved of him and his care-less attitude towards pureblood society. He was no longer able to apparate to the grounds of his former home – the wards on the manor redirecting his route whenever he tried. Not that he tried all that often anymore.)

He was knee deep in papers, a dainty pair of square spectacles perched on his regal nose as he leaned over a ragged old book. It had just arrived from Romania where several curse breakers had been working on a very special tomb. They were, of course, privately hired by Malfoy, and had finally managed to break through some eccentric and terrifying curses that protected this wretched document.

His concentration on the weathered pages faltered at a light tapping sound that came from the window. Draco jerked his head up and ripped his glasses off, squinting at the bright light that shone through the glass as he searched for the source of the sound. The tapping came again and Draco's eyes readjusted to the light, focusing in on a petite brown owl that seemed to be patiently waiting to be let in.

A rare smile brightened Malfoy's face as he reached across his desk to swing open the window and let the bird in. Arcades – Hermoine's owl – had oft been to the apartment and Draco had become quite fond of the bird. Perhaps it was because he always brought news that Hermoine had found a way to get Draco out of a sticky situation – or because this was one bird who never tried to nip at your fingers if you were slow to respond or didn't share any owl treats with it. Whatever the reason, Draco couldn't help but stroke the bird as he nimbly untied the message from it's leg.

Draco's smile quickly faded as he read the brief letter addressed to him.

_ Malfoy,_

_ In exchange for a pardon on the charges of improper use of unauthorized spells and unauthorized use of obliviate – not to mention a number of less serious infractions- we request your presence at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes on Monday, March 20 at 8am. You will be interviewing for a job with the sub-committee of Experimental Magic and are expected to present yourself in a professional manner. _

_ Thank you,_

_ Hermoine J. Granger, _

_ Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes_

_ Unauthorized Spells and Experimental Magic Committee_

Draco stared, flabbergasted, at the parchment. His eyes piercing a hole through the name signed on the bottom. He couldn't believe that she would sink so low...that she would offer him – Draco Malfoy! - "A job!"

_**Well, there it is! Chapter 2 – Draco's Salvation, a Solution. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And don't worry, all will be explained in due time including (but not limited to) : The reason Hermoine helps Draco, Why Draco wants to un-obliviate people, and where is Ron? But until then I highly recommend that you all simply sit back and...**_

_**Enjoy the Ride,**_

_**Ckorkows**_


	3. The Review Board

_**Blah, Blah, Blah…disclaimers - don't own the characters, ain't sellin' it, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah… I think we all know the drill. **_

**Amends Unmended Chapter 3 – The Review Board**

"A job Granger? You really think that giving me a job is going to make this...whatever I did just disappear?"

Hermoine looked at the man towering over her in the crowded elevator. Pursing her lips as if deep in thought to buy her some time as she assessed the differences in her former enemy-turned-acquaintance. He was taller, that was certain, and angrier. Hermoine sighed, watching Draco's pale face redden as she ignored his question, it wasn't a mean kind of angry though – more like a protective anger. As if he thought that letting his guard down would mean letting the rest of the world rip him to shreds. As if he hadn't quite forgotten his part in the war.

Draco slammed his fist against the elevator, just to the right of Hermoine's head, "Dammit Granger, focus!"

Hermoine ignored the terrified gasps that came from her not-so-helpful coworkers as she frowned up into those gray eyes, "You're not going to intimidate me Malfoy. I believe that if you find a job and do something other than mope around your apartment all day you'll be able to center yourself and create a sense of direction in your life."

Draco growled. He actually growled. The rumbling sound escaping his chest in a hot breath of air that fluttered across Hermoine's bangs. He leaned close, his eyes narrowed as he pinched lips tight together. His words came out short and quiet, so that only she could hear them, "In other words you want to keep me busy so that I don't have time for 'trouble'."

Hermoine smiled, swinging underneath Malfoy's arm as the elevator doors pinged open, "The busier the better!" And with that she disappeared down a long hallway, her heels clicking against the stone floor for a moment before the sound disappeared too.

Malfoy's face crumpled into his ugly sneer and he glared at the other people in the elevator. They were all staring at him as if waiting for him to whip his wand out and Avada Kadavra them. He felt the familiar heat of fury boiling up from his gut and was about to do something equally terrible when one of the smaller men in the miniscule space coughed politely.

"Isn't this your floor sir?"

Malfoy paled, his eyes flickering to the still-open elevator door as he realized that he was the reason they were all going to be late to work. He raised an eyebrow at the man who dared speak to him, looking down his overly aristocratic nose at the whimpering specimen as he strolled, slowly, out of the confined space.

Damn that woman.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermoine sat tall in her chair, Malfoy slumped next to her behind a narrow desk. The review board sat before her, a collection of five gentlemen ranging from the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to the heads of all the major committees. Normally she would be up there too, but this proposal was hers and she couldn't stand the thought that Draco Malfoy could ruin this whole venture for her. There was too much to lose to leave this in the hands of a laid back playboy – especially this specific playboy.

Director Ranes was an older, distinguished man who was slowly losing the battle with weight and hair loss. He looked down at the proposal and across the room at Granger and Malfoy, "Ms. Granger, I'm sure you can understand the hesitancy of this review board to accept your proposal. Nothing like this has ever been proposed at our Ministry."

Malfoy slanted his glance to Granger as she answered in that prim and proper tone of hers, wondering exactly what game she was playing at as she defended her proposal, "Director Ranes, I know that we are looking at completely unexplored territory here but I believe that it is an incredibly important field that needs to be explored in the near future. If you look at Mr. Malfoy's history you can see that he is obviously doing the work that would be required on his own. I believe it would benefit both the Ministry and Mal...Mr. Malfoy to hire him on. We could all learn something and I believe by sharing our resources it will lead to answers more expediently."

Draco coughed politely into his hand, still unsure exactly what position was being offered. He glanced up to see the five men lean in together, recognizing a flash of red hair that had him sitting up straighter and sneering. A Weasley. Indeed, as the five men pulled apart, Percy Weasley looked down with contempt at both himself and Granger. What was that about? - Draco wondered – last he'd known the Weasley's had practically engraved Granger's name onto their mantle they loved her so.

Percy arranged his glasses on his face and spoke, his eyes glaring down at Hermoine as he did so in his usual superior manner, "Director Ranes, as Director of our department's treasury and budget committee I cannot see how this venture can be funded. We don't really have extra funds lying around to support a new sub-committee, especially one that may not produce results or even benefit the wizarding community in England."

Malfoy leaned back in his chair, his gray eyes flitting between the red-headed weasel and Granger as she stood up. He thought he saw what appeared to be a triumphant smirk pass her lips moments before she settled back into a polite smile.

Hermoine deposited a manilla folder in front of each of her co-workers, returning to stand in front of her seat before speaking again, "I have taken the time to prepare a budget for the review board that demonstrates exactly what type of funding this new sub-committee will need. If you open your folders to the second page you will see a graph of my committee's funding and notice that I have sufficiently decreased the amount of money we spent in the past couple of years. I believe that this amount, assuming that we receive the same budget for the next financial year, will cover the costs of this sub-committee. Also, if you look on page three you will note the amount of funds that Mr. Malfoy is willing to put toward this endeavor should funding decrease. I also took the liberty of including in this packet a thorough abstract of what the sub-committee will attempt to accomplish in the first year."

The Director nodded approvingly and Percy pursed his thin lips into nonexistence as he openly glared at Granger. Draco gave her a partial smile, no more than a quirk in the corner of his mouth, as she returned to her seat – she gained a note of respect on his scale for outsmarting the know-it-all Weasel.

The blonde man tuned out of the rest of the meeting, trying not to look thoroughly bored at the prospect of working under some dunderhead or another for some boring Misuse of Magic sub-committee. Instead he took the time to admire Granger and how she'd really filled out over the years. Her hair had tamed itself somehow (he suspected she used large amounts of product and several spells) and her figure had really blossomed since school, changing from that of a straight, gangly teenager to a curvacious woman. He quirked an eyebrow at the thought that his father would definitely be rolling over on his prison cot right now if he could hear the thoughts his son was thinking about the most famous muggle born of all.

Draco was drawn out of his reverie by a not-so-gentle elbow to the ribs. Granger was standing and reaching her hand out to shake the Director's as a giant grin lit up her face. Draco stood along beside her, still unsure of exactly what had happened over the course of the past two hours, and accepted the hand that Director Ranges proffered.

"Welcome to the Ministry Mr. Malfoy. I trust that Ms. Granger will help you get everything in order by tomorrow. We expect big things from you!"

Draco nodded politely in the older man's direction, dropping his hand from his and forcing a polite smile to his lips as he responded, "Of course sir. Thank you for this opportunity."

Everyone filed out, Percy last of all as he directed one final, heated statement to Granger, "I hope you know I think you're making a huge mistake Hermoine. This whole thing is nothing but a waste of time and energy for our department. Besides, we both know that you're not doing this for anyone but yourself."

Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at Granger's reply, "Sod off Percy."

Hermoine turned to Draco, a smirk that was utterly Slytherin on her lips as she reached her hand out to him, "Congratulations Malfoy. For once in a life you're going to be making an honest living!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just tell me that my job is more exciting than getting you coffee and papers all day."

As they walked out of the room, side by side, Hermoine shook her head, "Seriously Malfoy, didn't you pay any attention at all? You're now the director of your own sub-committee. You'll be heading up the research on memory loss spells and possible cures."

For the second time that day Hermoine strode away from a speechless Malfoy.

_**Well, I know it wasn't the most heated chapter, but at least now you know something about Malfoy's new position (beneath Granger) (insert sniggering). Eventually we'll get down and dirty with the Dramoine stuff but I like my stories to have a decent plot too so you'll have to wait awhile. Anywho, I hope you liked and as always...**_

_**Enjoy the Ride,**_

_**Ckorkows**_


	4. Working with Granger

_**Blah, Blah, Blah…disclaimers - don't own the characters, ain't sellin' it, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah… I think we all know the drill. **_

**Amends Unmended Chapter _4 - _****_Working with Granger_**

Hermoine's dream started the way it always did, with her back in Hogwarts running away from the Slytherin boys. She had never been exceptionally athletic and, with her robes tripping up her feet, was easily caught by the four boys. She knew two of them – Blaise and Theo – but there were two younger boys she didn't know.

_She put on her best brave face as Theo's fist held onto her arm like iron, "Let me go."_

_Blaise gave the Gryffindor a simmering look, his eyes piercing through her and seeming to suck out her soul. He smirked in that trademark Slytherin way, "No Princess. I think I know something I'd rather do with you..."_

_The four boys fell on her with wolfish grins, quickly divesting her of her school robes and ripping her blouse open to roughly fondle her breasts. Though she screamed and struggled the attack continued and no hero came to rescue her. Instead, Theo dropped his head to her neck to bite and suck violently – she had bruises for weeks after that. _

_Blaise was reaching a slimy hand under her skirt when one of the younger boys noticed someone out in the corridor, "Oy! Malfoy."_

_Hermoine shivered with distaste, knowing instantly that these boys were going to have their way with her, and that Malfoy would certainly make it as painful as possible for the rest of the last year. _

_Malfoy walked into the room and sneered at the four boys, glancing down at Hermoine with a look she had never quite seen on his face before. It was still his usual angry smirk but there was something different, something softer about it for almost a moment._

_Blaise's hand brushed over her panties and Hermoine screamed, resuming her useless struggle against her captors as the boy who had hailed her arch rival offered her up, "Draco, you should take a taste of this bint. She's still got some fight left in her."_

_Malfoy's eyes flashed and he snarled at the four boys, sticking his nose in the air and turning away, "I don't dirty myself with mudbloods Niro, and I don't believe your father would like it if he found out you did."_

_The four boys released Hermoine as though she'd suddenly turned into a tea kettle and burned them all. As quickly as her nightmare had begun it ended, with Blaise and the others spitting on her as a last insult and then following Malfoy down the corridor._

Hermoine instantly awoke, her bedsheets tangled around her body as she had apparently tossed and turned during her nightmare. A sheen of sweat lay over her body as she worked on calming herself down. Breathing –_ in, out, in, out...slow it down Hermoine_ – Relaxing – _start at the bottom, unclench toes, relax calves..._

With an impatient huff at herself Hermoine rolled out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. A cup of tea and a book were the best way to relax and she knew it. Besides, she knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to sleep after having that dream. She would always sit awake until dawn came, afraid that if she let her eyes droop she'd be back in that darkened corridor with the shadows of her past.

As the water heated itself on the stove Hermoine leaned against the counter. There were only six people in the world who knew about what happened in that lonely corridor so long ago, and only two of them probably even remembered it. Would he? Did he? She shook her head, scolding herself. It didn't matter. Malfoy probably hadn't even meant to save her.

But he did.

And she had never forgotten it. Harry never understood how Hermoine didn't just ship Malfoy off to Azkaban after that first incident three years ago. He'd used memory charms on his elf Gibby which was enough of a crime to put him away for a couple of years (Though Hermoine eventually admitted that House Elves did not want to be free, she did alter her approach with SPEW and created several laws to protect them from physical and magical harm in her first year with the ministry). She'd passed it off as giving everyone equal chances but she knew that Harry's natural inquisitive nature was enough to have left him speculating.

She could have told him – Harry probably would have understood – but deep down in her heart she knew that The Boy Who Lived would pass off her image of Malfoy as a knight in shining armor, claiming that he truly believed that it was dirty to touch a muggle born.

Hermoine huffed as the tea kettle screeched. For almost five years she had told herself the same thing over and over again – Draco Malfoy was nothing but a no good ferret who believed that his blood was better than hers. But she couldn't quite shake the feeling that that look in his eyes – the one right before he 'called the boys off' – had been some sort of apology. As stupid as she knew it was (and she spent ample time arguing with herself over this one) Hermoine Granger couldn't help but believe that Draco Malfoy had saved her innocence. And possibly her life.

Which is why she had saved his ass from Azkaban so many times. And why she had felt compelled to offer him a job at the Ministry. Well, part of the reason for that anyway...

Steeping her favorite brand of earl grey into the cup, Hermoine gathered the mug into her hands and drifted toward her favorite reading chair. Tomorrow – she glanced at the clock, 2:48 – correction, today was Malfoy's first day at the Ministry and she was his new supervisor. What had she gotten herself into?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malfoy strolled into Granger's office five minutes late for the meeting. His cool blue shirt pressed and fitted underneath his barely closed Ministry robes. The muggle born witch was on her phone, her elbow propped on the desk in a way that should have been unprofessional. Of course, Draco thought, this was Granger he was thinking about, and she was always professional. He sidled over to the hardwood chair that sat across from her desk, one that he'd sat in so many times before, and sprawled into it. He had brought one manilla folder of his 'research' to appease his new superior and tapped it against his leg to get a rise out of the woman.

Hermoine had, obviously, grown up because she didn't rise to his bait and simply continued her phone conversation, "Thank you Mr. Willoughby, I'll send somebody out to stop your tea kettles from biting your ankles as soon as I can. But until then I recommend you go upstairs. I don't think they can climb the stairs...no, I'm almost certain. Good then. Yes, they'll be there before noon. Yes. Goodbye. Yes. Goodbye Mr. Willoughby."

Tired of his tapping game, Malfoy conjured a snitch and began catching and releasing it, smirking at the exasperation plain on his former classmate's face as she terminated her call. He waited exactly thirty seconds for her to shuffle her paperwork and send an airplane message buzzing off to the unfortunate wizard who was going to be sent to Mr. Willougby's before speaking.

"Rough morning Granger?"

Hermoine raised an eyebrow at the snitch as Malfoy played catch and release, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Now," Using silent, wandless magic, Hermoine turned the snitch into a key and stood up, "I suppose I should escort you to your new office. We can hold our preliminary meeting there."

Malfoy, who had been taught by his mother to always stand when a woman does, followed Hermoine out of the room. Smiling down at the petite key in his hand he thought, for the first time, that maybe this new 'job' of his wouldn't be that bad after all.

Four hours later, slouching amidst piles of unsorted research, Malfoy altered that opinion. His 'office' seemed to be no more than an oversized closet and Granger had transfigured the desk to take up the majority of the space in there so that they could 'get down to business' as she said. She was sitting not two feet away from him, a small space cleared in front of her so she could take notes on the budget, proposed research areas, clinical work, and other such nonsensicals that he simply just didn't care about.

He hadn't really been adding much to the conversation, apparently Granger had been thinking about this sub-committee for a really long time because she just kept spewing her ideas out of that cute, bow shaped mouth of hers, waiting for him to nod before taking more notes and arguing with herself. It was kind of intriguing actually – to see someone so utterly passionate about their work (well, his work technically). But Draco's stomach was starting to rumble and if he had to decide between listening to Granger hold a discussion about when to start probing the minds of Obliviate victims or watch her eat he'd choose the latter.

Hermoine was in her element, down and dirty with her research to the point where she had almost forgotten Malfoy was there. Almost. She was in the middle of a mental debate when he interrupted her (Oh no! She'd been saying her thoughts out loud again.) rudely, "Granger! Seriously, I'm starving."

Hermoine shook her head, bringing herself back to reality and frowning slightly, "I left my lunch in my office.."

Malfoy's eyes widened momentarily and he bit his tongue to keep from letting out a frustrated groan. If work was going to be this frustrating he might as well have stayed at home! "Uh-uh Granger! I am not sitting in this tiny office all day listening to you rant about your little sub-committee. Let's go."

Grabbing her arm, Malfoy dragged his boss out of the office and to the nearest apparation point. He heard a faint, "Where are we going? My office is..." before he pulled his boss hard against him and apparated them both out of the stuffy building. It was lunchtime.

_**Well, Chapter Four is here and in the clear! It is also a bit technical/plot oriented but I guess you Dramoine fans will just have to suffer through until I get to the good stuff. :) Reviews are always appreciated as they let me know that you...**_

_**Enjoy the Ride,**_

_**Ckorkows**_


	5. Luncheon with an Enemy

_**Well, here you are, one year and seventeen days after my last update I have finally struck inspiration for this fic. I plan on keeping the chapters shorter, something I normally wouldn't do except that I also plan on keeping with this string of inspiration and updating quickly. I will be revising the previous chapters over the next few months so you can look forward to better flow and grammar through those. I hope you all enjoy the brand new Chapter 5: Luncheon with an Enemy; and as always...**_

_**Enjoy the Ride,**_

_**Ckorkows**_

The minute her feet touched the ground Hermione yanked away from Malfoy. Her hair flew wildly about her face as she whirled on him, an accusatory finger pointed at the ferret.

"How dare you! You could have splinched me, you idiot – could have splinched yourself."

Malfoy backed up a step as the angry witch's magic sizzled in the air around her. She advanced with pursed lips, her finger jabbing him in the chest as he backed up into a kitchen counter.

"What were you thinking?" she asked icily.

He shrugged, snapping his fingers so that a pile of finger sandwiches and some tea appeared behind him, "Lunch?"

Hermione's stomach rumbled as she glanced at the spread. Knowing that she would never get anywhere chastising Malfoy anyway – he always managed to weasel his way out of trouble when it came to her – she settled for perching herself on one of the sleek stools and reaching for some food. Sometimes it was easier to forget his idiot moments than to dwell on them.

Malfoy, as if sensing her mood change, cautiously settled himself next to her. Reaching for his own sandwiches he tried not to disturb his former classmate. They remained quiet for a while, devouring the entire platter of sandwiches in what could almost be considered a civil silence. Hermione sipped some of her tea, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eye as she finished her lunch. Begrudgingly admitting that the little cucumber fingerlings had hit the spot – not that she would ever say that out loud.

"I take it we're at your apartment?"

Malfoy nodded, washing down the last of his food before answering, "I like to call it the mini-manor."

She snorted, "Mini-Manor? You really are that conceited."

"No. I just like telling people that I live in a manor. You should see how the girls swoon."

"At least until you aparate them here and they realize you lied."

Malfoy smirked, some humor returning as they settled into what could almost be called a conversation. "By the time they make it here, Granger, they're not worried about the size of the house."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut, a blush working it's way up her neck as she turned further away from him in her seat. Instead of responding to something that was meant to rile her up she let her eyes skim over his home. Modern furnishings were interrupted by the occasional bust or antique vase. The furniture was contemporary and sleek, the glass table in front of the couch marred by opened books and scattered parchment. It was minimalistic yet lived-in, not exactly what she pictured as his style. She drew her eyes to the view. There were floor to ceiling windows revealing the lovely skyscrape of London. They were adorned with dark curtains that were thick enough to block out any light... or hide his midnight escapades from prying eyes. She blushed further and turned back to face Malfoy, eager to change the topic.

"You never did tell me why you're so intent on a reverse obliviate spell."

"You're right, I didn't."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Well, it might be nice to know where your passion comes from; seeing how we're working together now."

Malfoy's eyes flashed with warning but he stayed quiet, blatantly ignoring her unspoken question. His eyes scanned over her, seeming to take in every detail as they made slow progress from her bushy hair down to where her hands were folded on top of her prim and proper skirt. He devoured her appearance, his look not quite smoldering but definitely intense as he took in the finely embroidered details on her shirt, working his way back up to her face. Hermione's blush was fully visible as he cocked a half-mouthed smile at her. This was the Hermione he liked best – ruffled Hermione. He knew how to deal with ruffled Hermione.

"Technically you're my boss. Not my partner."

She huffed at that. Her face reddening out of anger instead of embarrassment. Who was he to ignore her? She _was_ his boss! Sure, she felt like they were somehow equals in this experiment; two people blazing a new path of discovery for other witches and wizards to follow. But if he didn't want to see her like that then fine. She didn't want it to come to this but...

"Then I can just demand you tell me why."

Hermione knew the instant the words left her mouth that they were a bad idea. She watched, as if as an outsider looking in, as Malfoy's face twisted into an angry sneer. A look she hadn't seen on his face in years. He stood up, toppling his stool in the process, and loomed over her. Planting his hands on the counter top either side of her, Malfoy's arms brushed up against her sides as he leaned in close against her back. She was effectively trapped.

Hot breath tickled Hermione's curls as he growled, "Why don't you tell me why you're so obsessed with memory spells, Granger? Why you risked your reputation to start a small sub-comitee that no one thinks is valuable? Why does the know-it-all weasel hate you? He thinks you're doing this all for yourself, are you? Why don't you spill your guts to your enemy, Granger, and then ask me that question!"

A sharp intake of breath was the only response she had time to make before Malfoy tore himself away from her. Shouting as he stormed down the hall.

"Show yourself out!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco slammed the door to his office, not bothering to wait and see if Granger had left or not. He was seething! How dare that little bint pry into his life like that. Here she was acting all chummy, trying to talk him up, be... 'colleagues', and all she really wanted was to pry into his life and find out what an ex-death eater wanted with memory spells.

He mentally corrected himself – if anyone thought of him as more than a death eater it was Granger – not that that excused her from prying into his personal business.

He stalked back and forth in the small space, occasionally grabbing a chair or ornamental vase and tossing it across the room. He had been messing with these spells for years and Granger had never required anything of him, never asked that he do anything more than apologize or promise not to do it again. What had changed? Why now?

He was so close with his own research. Sure, Granger was the smartest witch pretty much ever, and working with her could make his timeline for creating a reverse Obliviate spell shrink exponentially... no. He couldn't think like that. Draco shook his head, his pacing calming. It would be for the best if he forgot about this whole 'job' and just moved on. Surely he could meddle with the spells on his own and manage to stay out of Granger's office at the same time.

Determined, Draco righted his chair and set down to write a resignation letter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry Potter loved his job. He worked pretty much all the time doing what he was always great at – solving puzzles – and that was perfect for him. But sometimes he really, really hated being an Auror. Most of those times were when he had to drag a whining ferret back to Hermione's office because the stupid git couldn't leave well enough alone. If he had to hear, 'But it's just one measly spell!' again he was going to kill Malfoy and pretend the House Elves revolted.

He sighed as he strapped the magical cuffs onto Malfoy's wrists, "You're really going to get it this time Malfoy – you know how she hates it when you get her up before 4am."

Malfoy sneered, waking Granger up at 2:34am was the least of his problems. It hadn't even been two weeks since he resigned from his 'job' and he was already being hauled back in. He was sure she was going to be royally tiffed. He twisted his wrist so that Potter could finish securing the cuffs and walked calmly beside him. He probably deserved this – he had promised to never practice on House Elves again and here he was with another offense tacked onto the bottom of his seemingly endless criminal record. Not to mention that House Elves were Granger's babies. He was screwed.

"You don't know the half of it, Potter."


End file.
